


With You By My Side

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brief appearance by Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Doyoung is finally ready to take the next step with Johnny.





	With You By My Side

Doyoung walked into the store and looked around at the various items that were available for sale. He was on his lunch break so he didn’t have a lot of time to idle. He knew how he wanted to break the news to Johnny but he had yet to decide what he should buy. He walked around the different hanger and displays just trying to take everything in. It was a little overwhelming how much there was available.

He stopped at a table and picked up a little yellow woollen beanie. It was soft to the touch and Doyoung couldn’t help but imagine a small baby wearing it. His baby. Their baby, his and Johnny’s. Whether they decide to adopt or get a surrogate or whatever else doesn't matter to Doyoung. Whether they had a boy or a girl. None of it mattered, the baby would be all theirs.

In all honesty Doyoung didn’t even know that a child was something he wanted in his life until after he had met Johnny. They had been dating for only a short while when Johnny had mentioned his dreams for the future. He talked about getting married, getting a pet (a dog or a cat, Johnny didn’t mind) and having children (at least two). Doyoung had fallen in love with the beautiful spark in Johnny’s eyes and for the first time, he had imagined such a life for himself. For the first time, Doyoung was excited for the future he could have with Johnny.

Doyoung set the beanie down. As lovely as it was he didn’t think it was quite what he was looking for. It was nice but it wasn’t perfect and this had to be perfect. He moved on to a rack full of tiny dresses. They were colourful and full of ruffles. There was one in particular, baby blue and covered in daisies, that Doyoung knew Johnny would love. It was beautiful in it’s simplicity but Doyoung left it where it was and kept moving. It still didn't feel right.

As he looked around, Doyoung could feel his excitement growing. He loved the idea of having a little one of his own. Of seeing Johnny become a father, and he knew Johnny would be a great one. The thought of raising a child into an adult, of loving them and cherishing them, teaching them and sharing his life with them filled Doyoung with so much joy. But, it also filled him with anxiety and so many doubts. Was he ready to be responsible for another life, such a vulnerable one at that? Was he capable of teaching them to not only survive in this world, but to thrive in it? Could he raise them to be kind and compassionate? Would he ever truly be ready?

When these doubts filled his mind and heart, Doyoung had to stop and breathe deeply. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t alone. He had Johnny. Doyoung may have many doubts about himself but he has never had any about Johnny. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Johnny would be an absolutely wonderful father. He is everything that any child could ever wish for and he knew that with Johnny by his side, he had nothing to worry about.

He continued to browse the store, looking for the perfect item, and then he saw it. A pair of small grey baby booties with furry material that was soft to the touch. What made them special was the little bunny ears on them. They were absolutely perfect. Maybe a little big for a newborn but that hardly mattered. Babies grow after all. Johnny would love them.

Doyoung picked then up and carried them over to the checkout. Afterwards he went and found a small purple box, some tissue paper and a white ribbon. With his shopping complete he returned to his studio, a smile plastered to his face the whole way. Passerbys might think he was insane.

He tries to work for a while, tries to write lyrics for a new song, but he can't focus at all and soon gives up, deciding instead to wrap the surprise. He takes the box and fills it with the tissue paper, trying to make it look messy but in an artful way. Doyoung starts to feel silly after adjusting the tissue paper for ten minutes but he wants everything to be perfect. When he’s finally satisfied, he places the booties neatly in the box and places the lid on top.

Doyoung attempts to wrap the ribbon around the box exactly six times before he gives up. He picks up the ribbon and the box and makes his way to the studio next door.

“Taeyong hyung~”, he whines, “help me please!! I suck at bows.”

He sets the box in front of the other man with a pout. 

“What is it?” Taeyong asks, opening the box before Doyoung even has a chance to respond. “Who's this for? Who do you know that's having a baby?”

Doyoung flushes at the question, looking down at the floor as he answers. “Me, and Johnny. It's a surprise for him.”

Taeyong instantly leaps out of his chair, enveloping Doyoung in a hug and jumping up and down. “Oh my god! Johnny's going to be so happy.”

When he pulls away, Doyoung can see his eyes are wet with unshed tears. Taeyong is Johnny’s oldest friend. If anyone knows how much Johnny wants to have a family, it’s him.

“Johnny's wanted kids for so long. You really kept him waiting.” Taeyong says teasingly.

Doyoung knows that Taeyong didn't mean the comment negatively but he can't help but feel guilt swirling in the depths of him belly.

The couple have been married for four years now, together for seven. Johnny would have been happy to start having kids from the moment they got married. The only thing stopping him was Doyoung. Doyoung wanted to wait until they were ready, until they were stable, and Johnny had never pushed. The man was an angel. He was willing to wait however long it took for Doyoung to be ready. As the years passed though, Doyoung began to feel more and more guilty for depriving Johnny of something he wanted so much. Doyoung knows how lucky he is, to have someone like Johnny in his life. To have someone so understanding and kind as his husband was more than Doyoung ever thought he deserved. More often than not, Doyoung feels that he doesn't deserve Johnny. Johnny is always there though. He is always there to reassure him that he loves him and is happy.

This is why Doyoung wanted to make this special. Johnny deserves this and so much more. Doyoung is happy to spend the rest of his life doing his best to give Johnny everything he deserves.

“I bet he’ll cry,” Taeyong says, interrupting Doyoung’s thoughts.

Doyoung scoffs, “Of course he’ll cry.” 

Doyoung has never met anyone more open with their emotions than Johnny. He is the complete opposite of Doyoung who had to think for days, sometimes weeks, before he can properly express what he’s feeling. Doyoung has been working up to this particular event for close to a month now.

He grabs the box from the table and holds it out in front of Taeyong once more. “Wrap it, please. I want it to have a really pretty bow.”

* * *

 

Doyoung attempts to work again but his mind constantly wanders to the the small box sitting on the corner of his work table. He keeps imagining how Johnny will react and what he will say. He keeps glancing at the clock and as soon as it hits five o’clock, he’s leaping out of his seat and grabbing his things. Any other day Doyoung would stay working later but he can’t bear to wait any longer, his nerves growing with each minute that passes and his productivity at a minimum.

He grabs the box, handling it with care, and leaves the studio. Soon he's in his car and driving home. It’s not a long drive but it can’t go fast enough.

He knows Johnny will be home. Being a photographer, his schedule can be quite irregular and Doyoung knows that today Johnny’s only plans were to stay home and edit.

Sure enough, when Doyoung opens the door to their apartment he finds Johnny fast asleep on the couch, his laptop cast aside on the floor. 

Smiling at the sight before him, Doyoung quietly makes his way over and kneels by the couch. Johnny looks as beautiful as always. He gently sets the box down on the coffee table and reaches forward to softly caress the side of his face. He strokes his fingers along the curve of his cheekbone, marvelling at the man before him. Despite being together for several years now, Doyoung still has moments where he cannot believe how lucky he is. Not only is Johnny the most gorgeous person he has ever seen, he is also the most kind and generous.

Looking at Johnny like this, Doyoung suddenly feels calm. He feels full of warmth at the thought of making Johnny, the love of his life, happy. There's a small smile on his face as Doyoung leans forward and presses a soft chaste kiss to the sleeping mans lips.

Johnny shifts, his eyes fluttering as he wakes up. He lets out a yawn, arms stretching to the sides before he slumps back on the couch with a sigh. 

Doyoung smiles fondly at him. “Hey baby, have you been sleeping long?” Doyoung runs a hand through his hair and the man whines like an overgrown puppy and moves into the touch.

Johnny smiles up at him, his eyes still half closed. “I feel like sleeping beauty, being woken with a kiss.” He looks over at the clock on the wall. “It's been about an hour or so. You're home earlier than usual.” It's said as a statement but Doyoung can hear the question behind it.

Doyoung leans in and kisses his husband once more. He takes his time, indulges in the feeling of Johnny's soft lips against his, the taste of him sweet against his tongue. Johnny places a hand against his jaw and pulls him closer. Doyoung would love to spend hours just indulging in Johnny but he has a mission to complete so he pulls away sooner than he would like.

“I have a surprise for you,” he says simply.

“Is it something kinky?” Johnny asks, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Doyoung wacks him on the stomach. “You're going to regret asking that when you see what it is.”

Johnny pouts at him before sitting up on the couch,  his feet planted on either side of Doyoung. He holds his hands out in front of himself expectantly.

Doyoung remains kneeling on the floor and looks up at Johnny. He reaches over and grabs the box off the coffee table. In his post sleep state, Johnny had not noticed it.

He places the box in Johnny's outstretched hands and Doyoung feels as though he's proposing all over again.

Johnny eagerly pulls at the ribbon and then lifts the lid off the box. He stares at the little booties in the box and Doyoung can see the cogs turning in his head.

Johnny reaches a hand into the box and gently runs his fingers over the soft furry material. His face scrunches up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, and if Doyoung didn't know any better he would think that Johnny was upset.

Johnny shifts his gaze to Doyoung’s face. He cradles Doyoung’s face in both hands and leans his forehead against Doyoung's own. A tear has escaped and is now running down his face leaving a shiny wet trail behind it. “I need you to tell me exactly what you mean by this. Please.”

Doyoung looks him straight in the eyes. “Seo Youngho, will you have a baby with me?”

Johnny lets out a sob before leaping off the couch and into Doyoung’s arms. The force of it causes Doyoung to fall back on to the floor but he doesn't care, barely even notices, because he's got a sobbing Johnny in his lap, clinging to him tightly and chanting affirmatives into his ear.

Johnny's cheek  is smushed against his own and he can feel the wetness of his tears against his cheek. Doyoung rubs at his back before pulling away from him. He cradles Johnny face in his hands, thumbs wiping at the wet trails.

Doyoung smiles widely at him and Johnny smiles back, his face glowing with joy.

“I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry for making you wait,” Doyoung says, his voice almost a whisper.

Johnny shakes his head in protest. “ I wouldn't want to do it until you were sure. You're the only one I would ever do this with and I always knew this was something you wanted too. I can wait as long as you need me too, you don't need to be sorry.”

More tears escaped from Johnny's eyes and Doyoung knew that although he meant every word he said, he also could not be happier that they were doing this now. He is happy to not have to wait any longer.

“You know I love you more than anything, right? I would do anything for you.” He looks Johnny directly in the eyes as he speaks, more sincere than he has ever been.

“Soon I'll have to share your love,” Johnny says with a laugh and Doyoung laughs with him, happy beyond belief.

“And you’ll have to share your plushies,” Doyoung teases.

Johnny gasps exaggeratedly. “Never! Not my plushies!”

Doyoung runs his hands up under Johnny’s shirt and starts to tickle his sides. Johnny yelps and falls back on the floor with a thump, gasping and pleading for Doyoung to stop. 

Doyoung lays down on top of him and rests his chin on Johnny’s chest. Johnny wraps his arms around him and gazes up at the ceiling, his face full of bliss.

After a few moments, Johnny reaches for the booties that had fallen to the floor somewhere along the way. He holds them above his head and admires them. “They’re absolutely perfect. I can’t wait until we actually have a baby of our own to wear them.”

He glances down at Doyoung. “I think this is the third happiest day of my life,” Johnny says softly.

“What are the first two?” Doyoung asks.

“The first will be the day we have our child and the second is the day I married the most magnificent man in the world.” Johnny looks at him as he runs his fingers along his brow. His honey eyes, filled with love and adoration, are mesmerising.

Doyoung leans into the gentle touch. “I’m a little offended that our wedding day isn’t first,” he whines playfully.

“My love, how could us starting a family together be anything but the greatest moment of my life.”

Doyoung lays the side of his head down on Johnny’s chest. He’s broad and strong and Doyoung can hear the steady beat of his heart. He knows with all his being that with Johnny by his side, their family can survive anything.

“I want everything with you,” Doyoung whispers, his heart so full of love he feels like it’ll burst.

“You said that in your vows,” Johnny says just as quietly.

Doyoung is a little surprised that Johnny remembers even after all these years. “I meant every word.”

With Johnny by his side, Doyoung thinks he can take on the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!! I'm not totally satisfied with it but I also don't know what else to do with it so here it is!
> 
> If anyone wants to look at the baby booties from the story then the link is [here](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/141722719502996706/)  
> Come talk to me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tonii_tonn)  
> 


End file.
